bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The SPAM Empire
The Collective SPAM Empire is an organization which is assumed to be lead by Conlasta. It is an organization comprised of many species of sentient lifeforms, however, most of which are not matoran. They are the main generic enemy soldiers in The Mercenus Chronicles Formation and Origins The SPAM Empire is shrouded by mystery and superstition; it is unknown how it was formed and how the many species would stand in line with each other. It is known, however, that Commander Conor is NOT the mastermind behind the SPAM Empire (though he has been known to have his ego in the way and claim it as his own). Acts of War Around 5 years before the First Great Comic Land war, small Squadrans of SPAM troops would spread across Hapori-Nui, harrassing the inhabitants from plight to smite. However, most of these annoyances have been dealt with counter measures, such as BZ-Metru Guard and Toa alike, with Toa being the main counter measure. Seeing the Toa as an enemy, the SPAM Empire's Figurehead, Conlasta, spoke with his employers, and was given a Suppression Field schematics to rid the toa of their powers and hero stature. However, it took 5 whole years for the Suppression Field to be fully built and tested. Thankfully for Conor, his first test was a success. There have been a lot more Acts of War that the SPAM Empire had committed, however, most of which have not been revealed to the public, thus remain ambiguous till a later date. Species, Races and Ranking Officers Officers/Commanders While the main forces of The SPAM Empire have been Rahi-like in figure, their Officers are more (or Completely) humanoid in state. *The Hiarachy, Conlasta: A mysterious Figurehead of the SPAM Empire, He has come to be noted for rarely (or ever) appearing in front of his own troops in battle, leaving his troops to believe him as a coward. His BZpower counterpart is the user "Connor", who was responsible for the famous "Secret Stomache Message" of many years ago. *The Shephard of War, Cepraninsan: Known in legend only. He is said to be the re-animated of a long lost Commander of an organisation of both light and darkness. No-one has seen him, no one knows of his skills, weapons or even if he exists at all. The only recorded incident of his existance would be in The Crusade of Hagurah, where he is sai to have been born within the bloodshed. *The Makuta, Eggbert: Self proclaimed master of evil, he is a mear shadow of a previous life, being the living composition of someone else's memories. His main colours are yellow and black, as well as wearing a blue Kaukau, of which is modified with satanic and japped markings and compostion, and carries a Chain-saw shaped blade, formed by his passion to hunt and destroy Aeljan. *The Pure Black Flame, Pyros: A shapeshifter composed of black flames and scarlet red eyes, his lust for power is onyl sharpened by his distrust in his former allies, the Mastra, whom tried to kill him as he made the decision to join the SPAM Empire. *The Screamer, Klanstraphis: A pain in everyone's... you know. He was one of the very first generals to be chosen for the SPAM Empire, apparently for his "STrength and will to carry on", much to his troops chagrin. He generates a buzzing sound which, when tuned, can do almost anything. He has a temper, and refuses to get out of his cloak, claiming that his very existance may be revealed and dispersed if this were to happen. Former Officers However, some have deserted the SPAM Empire for other goals, many of which have been to become a comic maker and "Go on adventures". *Philipnova798: He didn't exactly choose to become an officer by choice, but what do you expect when you're strapped to a chair and having an infection of yours being increased beyond measures? This drove Phil to insanity, and, under the luring insight of Conlasta, he soccumbed to evil. He was saved when The Disciple healed him of his wounds, accidently reducing Phil's infection levels to a liveable state. He then went on to continue his comic making days, while Rangan Mercenus and co. were dragged into prison. Species and Races There are many species and breeds in The SPAM Empire (hence it's title as a Collective Empire), many of which have been known (by name only) to usual users of BZPower and the Internet in general. *''Spamerus Huncherus'' (Or simply "SPAM"): This specimen of sentient life has been used and bred to basically be "suicide Cannon Fodder". Homeland on a continent east of Hapori-Nui, they come in swarms of numbers, ranging from a meager 6 to over 9000 in size. They are hunched back, usually coloured orange and red, with skulls varying from Skadki skulls to matoran skulls, however, they can not fit masks atop of these heads as they do not have the mental capacity to do it. As well as this mentality incapacitation, Spamerus Huncherus are incapable of tangible speak, thus leaving them with only sprouting out "lol"(Lah-el) and on occasion "ZOMG"(zoh-mah-good). :They are based on the replies that usually sprout out in the "Comedies" section of BZPower. *''Rofuleus Croffullius'' (or simply "Roflchopper"): This specimen is a rahkshi headed, dull brown/dirty purple coloured creatures, usually with light purple eyes and equipped with Zamor launchers that can spray a deadly acid onto the victim. These creatures are considered rahi by many matoran scientists due to their violent nature and beastly behaviour (such as eating their own young). These creatures usually inhabit the sewers of BZ-Metru, however they have been seen on the surface a couple times. This species is usually bred for reconascence, as well as aerial support. :They are based on "ROFLCopters", as seen with their helicopter-like "wings". *''Dumarats'': this species of creatures originated from the leaking essence of Hapori Dume after Dume was imprisoned by Hapori Tohu, as the energy leaked, the small tunnel rats that lurked inside began enveloping the energies, thus spawning these devilishly deviant delinquents. They have the physique of a matoran, but the head and colourings of Hapori Dume. They can speak perfect matoran and a few words of "Lol". They carry standard issue rifles of the BZ-Metru guard (through a certain underground industry), as well as a few grenades, they are spawned for foot infantry for the SPAM Empire. :They are not based on anything, just purely the imagination (or lack thereof) at work. More coming soon... Appearances *The Mercenus Chronicles Trivia *The SPAM Empire is SPAM in name only, as it has next to nothing connected to the fiendish internet spew. *The Author of the Mercenus Chronicles only used SPAM as it was a familiar enemy to the inhabitants of BZpower. As he got bored of the internet spew, he decided to split them as far away from it as possible, making them their own kind of creature. Category:Fictional Organizations